Wishes and Frost
by Thegirlwithcurlyhair
Summary: The Guardians find out something very interesting about Jack while spying on him, he has a chick-friend. JackxOC bad summary better story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my snowflakes, this is my very first fanfiction please don't be mad at any grammatical errors. Here goes don't kill me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The guardians were at their monthly meetings. Not much was happening, North was talking about silly things the elves had done, Sandy was sleeping, Tooth was quietly directing her fairies, Bunny and Jack were playfully bickering.

"And that is why elves are not allowed to have sugar. Wait, was anyone listening?!" said North. (The accent is to hard do it in your heads)

"Sorry North, I would have been if Frostbite here would just admit spring is better than winter." Bunny said.

"What do you mean spring is better than winter, Christmas is in winter!" North said.

"HA, told you Bunny!" Jack exclaimed.

Bunny started arguing with North that Easter is in spring and that Easter was better than Christmas. They were in the middle of a full blown out argument when Jack felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and noticed it was a text. He smiled at what it said and replied quickly. He looked up and said.

"Hey, guys I'm really sorry but I have to leave. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yes that's fine sweet tooth. I don't mean to pry but why do you have to go?" asked Tooth.

"Ya, where do you have to go in such a rush?" asked Bunny, noticing Jack was in a bit of a rush to leave. After the battle with Pitch they formed a strange brotherly relationship.

"Oh, um….. something just popped up." Jack answered a bit hesitantly. It was true something did pop up.

"It's fine just go." North said.

Jack nodded and flew towards the window. It blew open and as he left he looked back ."Again sorry, bye guys."

A few moments after he left Bunny spoke up. So we gonna follow him or what? He smirked. They all nodded and went to the sleigh. Bunny didn't even protest as they got in to follow the youngest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**So what did you think? ****This is my first fanfiction sorry if it sucked. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Curly out. **


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting wishes

**Oh My Goodness… 2 reviews in a day.. I almost cried no joke. For that here is another chapter. Thank you EmotionalDreamer101 and kirkanalo you guys made my day.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack was flying south with a smile on his face. The Guardians close behind but not to close because they were on a stealth mission. Jack flew to his lake and walked up to the shore. North 'parked' the sleigh in the woods surrounding the lake without Jack noticing.

"Say, what's Frostbite up to?" Bunny asked in a whisper, worry in his voice as Jack walked to the center of the lake. Jack proceeds to tap his staff twice on the ice and a hole popped up. He smiled then jumped in.

Sandy has to cover Tooth's mouth to keep her from calling out. As soon as he goes under and is out of an ear shot the Guardians scramble out from behind the tree in which they were hiding. They stand by the hole in the ice and see a small flash of light and Jack is gone.

"Oh, is he ok. Do we go after him or wait or what." Tooth says rapidly. Her sweet tooth was under water and gone, she was a nervous wreck.

"Well the plan was to follow him, I guess?" answers Bunny. Sandy nods in response and Bunny jumps in and like Jack is gone in a flash. North follows, then Sandy and finally Tooth jumps in. They fall into a beautiful green forest. Flowers were in bloom and there was a sweet scent in the air.

"Is this…. Mother Nature's forest?" asked North.

"Yes indeed it is" a female voice came from behind them. The turn around and face a lovely women with long blonde hair and a green dress, Mother Nature herself. "It has been a long time friends, what brings you here? Is something wrong?" asked MN.

"Sorry to bother you Seraphina, we were following Jack and we ended up here. Have you by any chance see him?" asked Tooth, who was good friends with Seraphina.

"Oh yes, Jack just passed by. In case you're wondering today there was a pop up nature spirit meeting. He is here early though, but he is normally early. You have permission to join us if you want to." Saraphina stated.

"Yes we would love to. Maybe we can talk to Jack before or after the meeting." Bunny answered. Seraphina lead them to a large clearing surrounded by different types of trees. Many nature spirits sat in groups of two on the tree branches. They looked around and saw Jack in a tree not too far away. He was sitting next to someone, from what they could tell was a winter female spirit. They appeared to be laughing. Jack looked over and saw them, his eyes grew big in surprise. He and the spirit sitting next to him flew over.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? Wait let me guess you followed me here." He laughed at their guilty faces. He then noticed the strange look they were giving his friend. "Oh, guys this is my friend"

"Hi, I'm Wynter Wishes. Nice to meet you. Oh the meeting is starting come on Jack lets go." She said as Seraphina started talking. "How about we talk after the meeting at me and Jack's place. We can have dinner together."

They all agreed and took their seats.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o

**How was it? ****Please let me know what you think next chapter will be out tomorrow oh and the next chapter will say what Wynter looks like. Goodbye for now my snowflakes. Curls out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to know her

**Hello my snowflakes! Thank you all so much for reviewing and all the positive support. Things will be better described from now on. There will also be some language, not too bad but just to warn you guys.**

**I will say this once: I do not own anything except Wynter Wishes.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**

Chapter 3: Getting to know her

The meeting lasted about an hour and a half. The guardians didn't really pay attention to what Seraphina said, they just kind of just took in their surroundings. When the meeting started they noticed more spirits showed up so there were about a hundred or so nature spirits in the clearing, either sitting in the trees or on the ground. What they did notice is that nobody sat in the tree with Jack and Wynter. They also noticed the tree the two were sitting in was the only fruit tree, a peach tree.

"And that would conclude this meeting, thank you all for your time." Seraphina finished. As she said that spirits started leaving. The Guardians looked over at the two winter spirits and noticed they were coming over. Jack was giving Wynter a piggy back ride and they were laughing. Tooth felt a bit of jealousy at how close the two were, and Jack never seemed that happy around them. Was Wynter better than them?

"Hey guys! So are we heading to our place now, because I'm starving and I want to go home and eat." Jack said. He landed in front of them and Wynter hopped off his back. The Guardians finally got a good look at her. She was shorter than Jack, reaching to about his nose and had long curly hair to about her mid back. Her hair was white with silver streaks and she had a little gray beany on her head. She had blue eyes a bit darker than Jack's and long thick eyelashes. She was wearing a grey hoodie and white jeans, and like Jack no shoes. In her hand was a staff a bit smaller than Jack's.

"Sure, let's go. I think we all want to get to know you better Wynter, but you two are going to have to lead the way because I have no idea where to go." North responded, truly curios about Jack and Wynter's relationship. You can tell the two were close, but how close? "Now the question is, how do we get out of Seraphina's Garden?" asked North, because he had no clue.

Jack and Wynter smiled at each other and tapped their staffs on the ground. A big hole opened up under them and in a flash they all appeared on Jack's lake. It took a moment for the dizziness to wear of, but they finally made it to the sleigh.

"Whoa… So this is Santa's sleigh? I thought it would be old and worn out, but this is amazing!" Wynter stated truly surprised.

"Would you like to ride with us on the way?" asked North.

"I would love to but maybe another time, I'm going to keep Jack company on the trip home." Wynter answered. North nodded and they all got into the sleigh, even Bunny got in knowing it would be pointless trying to argue. As they got in Wynter tapped the top of her staff and it disappeared.

"Hey where did your staff go Sheila?" Bunny asked. Didn't she need it and it was there a second ago.

"Oh, all nature spirits can make their staffs disappear if we need it to and since I'm not flying on my own I don't need it right now." Wynter answered while jumping onto Jack's back. She put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Let's get going, I'm hungry."

"What's the magic word?" Jack asked.

"Is Wynter going to have to choke a bitch?" Wynter retorted.

"Wait, since when am I your bitch. If anything you're mine. But ok, let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After about 20 minutes of flying the reached Antarctica. They all saw a big castle made of what appeared to be ice. Jack landed at the front door and the others landed a few feet behind him.

"Did you build this place?" Sandy signed, amazed by the size and detail of the castle.

"Yep, well me and Wynter. I built the structure and Wynter did the details." Answered Jack, loving the look of awe on Bunny's face. "Let's go inside, you guys must be cold." He opened the door and walked in followed by Wynter. They were greeted by a cat. Literally.

"Hello Jack and Wynter. Oh what's this, Visitors? Yay I love new people! Hi my name is Snowball, or Snow. Whichever you prefer." Snowball said.

"WAIT. YOU HAVE A TALKING CAT!" Bunny yelled.

Wynter and Jack looked at him funny. "Yes. What's so strange about it, you're a talking kangaroo. And he guards the castle. Every nature spirit is paired up with a magical animal. Said magical animal protects them and keeps the spirit company until death. They are immortal like us, they can only die protecting us." Wynter explained.

The Guardians looked confused. Bunny spoke up. "Wait, you're telling me this little cat guards the entire castle? Hahahaha!" Snowball started to growl at him and then transformed into a snow leopard, then proceeded to attack Bunny.

"Not so cute now am I?" growled Snowball. Bunny shook his head and gulped. "Good. Now, what's for dinner?" Snowball got of Bunny and started walking down the hall.

"I was thinking salad and pasta? Sound good?" asked Jack as they followed the cat to the kitchen.

"Yes, sounds lovely sweet tooth."

"You make dinner and I make dessert. Ice-cream and cookies ok?" asked Wynter getting the ingredients out for the cookies.

"YES! MAKE COOKIES" North and Jack said at the same time. Jack, because he loves her cookies and North… well he's just North.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(after dinner)

"No offence Frostbite, but I never thought you could cook that well."

"And the cookies were delicious." Said North still munching on a cookie.

"Thanks, glad you liked it" Wynter and Jack said at the same time. "Let's talk in the living room." Wynter suggest. They follow into a giant room with lots of framed photos. Most of them of Jack and Wynter, and others of them and three other people. There was a girl with crazy long hair and a boy with short brown hair. There was also a girl with frizzy red hair. They all seemed to be having fun when the picture was taken.

"I'm guessing you guys have a lot of questions? Jack asked.

"I've got an idea! Let's play 20 questions. Well something similar at least. You guys, as a group, can ask both of us 20 questions and we answer them the best we can." Wynter said.

"Ok, sounds fair." The Guardians agree

**(ok b-bunny t=tooth n-north… you get the point.)**

1. N: "What are you two… siblings, friends?"

J: "We're best friends."

2. T: "Since when do you two know each other?"

J: "When we were human, I met her when I was 13 she was 12"

W: "In spirit years I was 120 and he was 121."

3. B: "How old are you two, we never asked you Jack."

W: "I'm 300 in spirit years and trapped in a 17 year olds body"

J: "And I'm 301 in spirit years and trapped in an 18 year olds body"

4. S: "_Who are the kids in the pictures with you?"_

W: "Their our group of friends. The boy is Hiccup, the redhead is Merida, and the blonde is Rapunzel."

5. T: "How did you meet them?"

J: "We went to school together and had classes together. It's also where Wynter and I met."

W: "The school was Hogwarts, and Hiccup is my brother, I'm best friends with Rapunzel, Merida is Rapunzel's sister, and Hiccup is best friends with Jack.

6. N: "What's Hogwarts, and what did you study?"

W: "It's a wizarding school, I was in Ravenclaw with Rapunzel."

J: "We all majored in potions and charms. I was in Slytherin, Merida was in Hufflepuff, and Hiccup was in Gryffindor."

7. B: "Are you two the only winter spirits?"

J/W: "Yes"

"I think we're all out of questions." Tooth said. They all nodded.

"Are you guys going to be spending the night? We have a lot of guest rooms, so….." Wynter asked.

She yawned after saying so. The Guardians nodded. It was late and they didn't bring a snow globe. "Snowball, please show them their rooms." Snowball motioned them to follow and they did.

**(Wynter's pov)**

A moment after they left Jack turned to me.

"So, what do you think of them?"

"They're really nice, although Tooth was looking at me funny while we were eating. I'm glad to have met them though." I answered truthfully. No point in lying, not that I was going to anyways.

"Good. Let's go to bed" We went to our room. Yes our room, no we aren't dating but we sleep together…. In a non-perverted way. We both have nightmares every time we sleep, but when we sleep together we don't. The room is pretty big, with a queen sized bed in the middle and a nightstand on each side. There were two bathrooms, both with showers and closets. I went to my bathroom to change and Jack did the same. We got into bed and as always Jack put his arm around my waist and I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Good night winter." Jack murmured sleepily

"Night" I responded. Today was a good day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Longest chapter yet. Sorry for any grammar errors. Please review what you think. Next chapter the Big **

**Four will show up.**


	4. The big four

**Thank you my lovely snowflakes for all the wonderful support and reviews. ****Here's the next chapter.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**(Jack's Pov)**

I woke up with Wynter still in my arms. I smiles and went to my bathroom, I showered and got dressed and started heading down stairs to the kitchen to start making breakfast. On the way to the kitchen I saw Snowball, he walked up to me and transformed into lynx form.

"Hello Jack, none of the guests have woken up yet. I'm going to be in their hallway to tell them where to go when they wake up." He said. I nodded in agreement and walked into the kitchen. I got my phone out and pressed shuffle on my music. Panic at the Disco: Nine in the afternoon started playing and I hummed along as I got the ingredients ready.

"Never thought you were one to be an early bird." Bunny stated as he walked into the kitchen. "What you cooking?" he asked.

"Omelets, bacon for those who want it, fruit salad, and pancakes." I listed off not really facing him because I was flipping omelets. The bacon was really for North, Sandy, and Tooth because the rest of us were vegetarians. I heard footsteps and then two arms wrapped around my waist. "Morning snowflake." I said as Wynter pressed her forehead between my shoulder blades.

"Morning… hmm that smells good." She responded. I chuckled at how tired she sounded.

"Hey can you move the food onto the table?" I asked since I was still cooking. She hummed in response, I felt her arms leave my waist and soon heard plates clinking.

"Why so much food?" she asked. She was right, even with the Guardians here this was a lot of food.

"I don't know why, I just feel we're going to need a lot of food." I answered, something in the back of my mind told me we needed lots of food.

"Good morning everyone." Tooth greeted cheerfully. She flew in being followed by North and Sandy, Snowball trailed behind them. "Wow, it smells amazing."

"Thanks, and done." I said as I put the last omelet on the platter of omelets. North opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a roar. Wynter and I looked at each other and grinned. We ran out of the kitchen, the Guardians on our heels, to the front door. Wynter opened the door and Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel stepped in.

"Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you guys." Wynter greeted. Hugs and bro hugs were exchanged, and then Merida spoke up.

"Actually Wynter, we're here to tell you something… Hiccup and I are getting married!" Merida exclaimed. Wynter eyes went wide and she looked at me. I smiled at her, I already knew since Hiccup told me he was going to propose to her. Her eyes narrowed.

"You knew about this didn't you, and you didn't tell me!" she shouted. I laughed.

"Yep, but in my defense, if I told you that your brother is going to ask your best friend to marry him, I am 99% sure you would have told Rapunzel or Merida. And it was a surprise."

"Are you implying I'm a blabber mouth?" she asked, I nodded. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"And I was hoping you would make my wedding dress, the both of you." Merida asked. Wynter and I smiled at her and agreed. Suddenly we hear someone clear their throat behind us, we turn around and we see four very confused Guardians.

"Oh sorry, Guardians this is Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel. Guys these are the guardians, North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth." Wynter introduced them. "Hey, you guys going to eat breakfast with us? Jack made it.

"Yes! We love Jack's cooking." They all answered. We walked to the table, and sat down. It was a circular table so I sat next to Wynter, she sat next to Rapunzel, she sat next to Merida, then Hiccup, then North, then Tooth, then Sandy, and finally Bunny sat next to me. We ate and talked, I noticed Hiccup was unusually quiet. He looked uncomfortable, I think Merida and Wynter noticed too.

"Hey Hiccup, since your done why don't we go and feed Toothless?" I suggested, I just wanted to talk to him alone. He nodded his head and stood up to go get the barrels (Barrels are evil) of fish we kept in the basement for these kind of occasions. When we got into the hallway far enough from the dining room I turned to his.

"Bro, what's wrong? You're really quiet." He just shrugged his shoulders. "Is this about Merida, I mean you were ecstatic about proposing." He sighed and started to talk.

"No it's nothing like that. The guy I was sitting next to, North? He just reminded me of my father, that's all."

"Oh, hey I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that." I said as we reached the basement.

"No, really it's fine. I mean, I just met Santa and the Easter Bunny for goodness sakes. By the way he looks more like a kangaroo, just saying."

"Hiccup, do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Say that in his face." We laughed.

"So how are things between you and my sister?" He asked.

"Fine, why?"

"Oh, just wondering."

"No we are not going out we are just friends. We already talked, our past isn't going to affect us now as immortals."

"I know. Merida and Rapunzel put me up to this. I don't think they realize how both of your past affect you two." I sighed. Yes, both Wynter and I have talked about us and all that, but our past makes us not want to take it too far. Plus we're fine being friends. We reached to front door and walked outside. Toothless' head popped up from the snow, he got up and walked over.

"Hey Toothless, want some food?" I asked as I opened the barrel. He stuck his head in and started eating. Hiccup and I turn around as we hear a gasp.

"Oh my, look at his teeth!" Tooth says and she and the rest of the group walk out. We all laugh since there is a dragon in front of her and the first thing she mentions.

"Don't ask why, but this reminds me, are we going to shoot the video today?" Merida asks.

"Ya, me and Jack have everything set up. Let's go film the song." Wynter said as she walks inside.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Bunny asks as we follow her to our sound room.

"Oh, we make videos and post them on a sight called youtube. The whole world can see the videos we make. And we have a special camera so let's say Bunny gets on screen, he looks human." I answer simply. "Now hush so we can film." I say as Wynter, Hiccup, Merida, and I sit on four stools, each of us with a paper in our hands. Rapunzel gets behind the camera and makes a motion telling us that it's recording. Wynter starts her part of the song.

(The song is called after ever after by this guy called paint on youtube. Go see the video it's really good and funny.)  
**If you've ever wondered why  
Disney's tales all end in lies  
Here's what happened after all their dreams came true**

Ariel-Wynter  
I loved being princess down in - this beautiful ocean blue  
But mermaids are going missing - they end up in someone's stew  
So just try to put yourself in - to somebody else's gills  
You're killing my ecosystem - with fishing and oil spills  
Thank you BP, thank you BP  
The British are killing, oil is spilling  
Now I can't see... MY EYES!  
Chinamen feast on Flounder's fins  
Plus the Japanese killed all my whale friends  
Oceans are browning, I think I'm drowning  
Thanks to BP  
YOU SUCK!

Jasmine-Jack  
Hey, I'm OK, but I'm slightly scared  
My husband's a mark for the War on Terror  
Aladdin was taken by the CIA  
We're not Taliban  
You've got the wrong man  
In Guantanamo Bay  
Prince Ali, where could he be, drowning in wawa  
Interrogation from the nation of the "free"  
Bin Laden's taken the fall  
We're not trained pilots at all  
Jafar went crazy and no one put up a fuss  
We're for freedom, Genie can vouch for us  
Bush was crazy, Obama's lazy, al-Qaeda's not in this country  
Set free my Prince Ali

Belle-Hiccup  
A whore! A whore!  
A whore, a whore, a whore!  
This town's gone wild since I married Adam  
They think I'm going straight to hell  
But the charges laid on me  
Of bestiality  
Could wind up getting me thrown in a cell  
No, I'm overrun by mad men  
I hear they plan to burn me at the stake  
They legit believe I'm Satan  
And now I hear that PETA's gonna take my beast away

Pocahontas-Merida  
After John Smith traveled back to England  
I helped my people cultivate the fields  
More English, French, and Spaniards came to visit  
And they greeted us with guns and germs and steel  
They forced us into unknown lands of exile  
They pillaged, raped, and left us all for dead  
So now I'm far more liberal with a weapon  
When I separate their bodies from their heads  
Have you ever held the entrails of an English guy?  
Or bit the beating hearts of Spanish men?  
Can you shoot an arrow in some French guy's eyeball?  
Can you paint with the red colors in these men  
I can murder if I please  
Cause I'm dying of disease  
I can paint with the red colors in these men

Thanks to BP  
Where's Prince Ali?  
Bestiality  
I've got STDs.

We finished the song. We were all panting since the song was acapella and they didn't stop.

"That was amazing! Messed up but amazing." Tooth was the first to speak up. The others agreed.

"Since that was so good, how about a trip to the workshop?" North asked. We nodded in agreement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**So how was it? Please review. On another note on August 3****rd**** I'm going to visit friends in Florida so I'm not sure how much writing I'll do. And then I get back and go to School the day after soooo… but I will have a nice long chapter by August 31****st****.**


	5. Just a side note to those asking

Explanation chapter.

Ok just to explain. Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup all gave up their lives in a heroic way and became nature spirits, later it will be told how they died. Hiccup is Wynter's figurative brother and I needed a way to connect Wynter and Jack. Hogwarts was just me having fun and probably won't be mentioned in other chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my little snowflakes! Ok thanks to all the lovely reviewers. Here's how every things is going to go down. There will be a few oneshot chapters to set things up for the real plot.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They landed at the pole and bunny practically jumped out and kissed the ground.

"Is he ok?" asked Rapunzel, a bit worried how scared Bunny was.

"Yes, he is a big baby that is all." Answered North. They made their way inside and after many wows and compliments were given they made their way to the kitchen. Two yetis and a few elves were in there baking a new batch of cookies. The spirits eyes lit up as the new cookies came out of the oven and were placed in a jar.

"Can we eat some cookies?" Jack and Hiccup asked at the same time.

"Hmm… Let's see. Only if you can reach the cookies without flying." North responded without thinking. Bunny and Sandy tensed up and Tooth let out a little gasp. North's eyes widened as he realized what he said. The spirits didn't notice as they went to see how high the cookies were placed. They were up pretty high, about five or six times Jack's height. The Guardians didn't think that they would actually be able to get them, but they were wrong. Everyone but Jack got on the counter. Hiccup got onto Jack's shoulders, Merida sat down while Wynter got onto Rapunzel's shoulders. Rapunzel got onto Merida, Jack kneeled down so Merida could get onto Hiccup's shoulder's, to the Guardian's amazement, Jack got up and slowly wobbled to where the cookies were.

"I can't reach them." Wynter called down. Jack huffed at the weight on his back and shouted out to her,

"Try standing up! You've got about 15 seconds before I fall." Wynter started getting up. She wobbled a bit but was able to reach the jar. She was about to shout something out when suddenly Jack yelped and fell over. They all tumbled over and fell into a pile.

"Oh my." Tooth flew over to help them up. "Jack are you ok?" she asked since he was at the bottom of the pile.

"Mrph-drp" Jack answered as best he could since Wynter and Hiccup were still on him.

"I got the cookies!" Wynter shouted as she got off Jack. She helped Hiccup up then turned to Jack with a worried look on her face. "You ok?"

"Ya, just help me up that my ankle gave out again." He said. He winced a little when he got up and lifted his right foot up off the ground to not put weight in it. "Did we get the cookies?" he asked as he leaned on Wynter a bit.

"Yes, and are you sure you're ok? Last time your ankle gave out…." Rapunzel was cut off by Jack

"I was fine. Last time it happened I was fine. I'm walking now." Jack finished. Rapunzel and Merida gave him a glare in which he returned.

"How about we go sit down so the yetis can check Jack's ankle and we can eat cookies and talk. We should all get to know each other." North suggested. They agreed and walked, in Jack's case limped down to the meeting/living room. They sat down on the seats and couches that where set out. Jack and Wynter sat down on a small couch. Merida sat on Hiccup's lap and Rapunzel sat down on the seat next to them alone. Sandy, Bunny and Tooth sat on the larger couch across form Jack and Wynter. North went to go find a medical yeti. When he got back he pulled up a large leather seat.

"So tell us how you met. I would like to hear this." North told them, Wynter was the first to speak up.

"Well, it's a long story. It all started when…."

**Flashback.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wynter was working at Patrick's bar. She hated the job but she really needed the recommendation letter to get into Hoggwarts. The deal was she worked at the bar as a waitress for a year and he gave her the letter. She didn't mind working but she had to wear a really short skirt and low-cut shirt that showed more skin than it covered. She was constantly hit on by guys and she didn't get paid so Patrick took advantage of that and gave her extra-long shifts. Right now she was crying because he had threatened to fire her. That's when she met Hiccup. He had heard her crying and came over.

Ma'am, I don't mean to be nosy but why are you crying?"

"Because I hate my job"

"Why don't you quit?"

"Because I need my boss to write me a recommendation letter for Hoggwarts." She answered. By this point she had stopped crying.

"Hey I go there! Maybe I could get you in, pass you off as my sister or something? We look kind of similar so it won't be too hard." She looked at him, yes they did have the same nose and big eyes, plus they were both similar seasonals so that helped.

"You would do that? Why?" she asked.

"You seem nice an there's someone I want you to meet when we get there. Up until now everyone thought he was the only winter seasonal, so you guys should get along. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Wynter. I thought I was the only winter seasonal."

"Well now you aren't. My names Hiccup."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I'm so sorry for not posting earlier, I blame school. The next chapter should be posted soon, Wynter will explain how she met Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel. Until then Curly out**


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting frost

Sorry for the delay, on with chapter 5.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

On the first day of Hoggwarts is when I met the rest of the group. Really the book got it all wrong it's basically a normal looking university with magic classes. Pretending I was Hiccup's sister really worked. My first class was charms and potions and I had that class with Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack. When I stepped into the class I saw Hiccup sitting next to Jack. He called me over and I sat in the table in front of them. Jack looked me over, then smiled.

"so Hiccup wasn't lying when he said he met another winter spirit. I'm Jack Frost nice to meet you." He told me as he stuck out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and said

"My name is Wynter Wishes, nice to meet you too." As I said that the bell rang and the kids took their seats. The professor came in.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Light and I'm looking forward to a wonderful year." As he said that a girl walked into the room our of breath.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" she said she was blonde and her hair went down to the floor.

"Its fine just take a seat. The seat next to Miss Wynter is open." He replied as he pointed in my direction. She sat down next to me and whispered "I'm Rapunzel, nice to meet you."

"I'm Wynter, the same to you" class started with and intro into charms and it felt like five minutes when the bell rang.

"Hey Wynter what class do you have next?" Hiccup asked me as I packed up my stuff.

"Umm, spells with Mrs. Sun. You?"

"I have season lessons." He told me

"Hey we have the next class together I'll walk you there." Jack told me as we walked out the door.

"Oh, thank you."

"No prob"

Once we were out of an ear shot he asked me.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 120, you?"

"121. I'm guessing you've never gone to one of the spirit meetings?"

"The what?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry sine were the only winter spirits we kind of get forgotten, spirit meetings are big get togethers for the seasons. Mother nature tells us whats the plan for the year and stuff like that. Ill come and get you for the next one." Jack explained as we passed under some of the trees.

"tha… ow" I said as I tripped on a root. I swear it wasn't there a second ago.

"Oh careful princess." Jack told me as he caught me by the arm, a look of confusion passed through his face as he said that. "Sorry I don't know why I called you that."

"What, Princess? Its ok, it sounds familiar for some reason." I told him, it really did. I really didn't mind that he called me that, I kind of liked it.

"Hmm, that's weird, you remind me of someone, just don't know who."

"Well the same goes for you. Talking to you gives me déjà vu. Oh, here we are." I told him as he held the door open.

"And 12 minutes early I might add." He led me to a table. "Sit with me so we can talk more."

"Ok thanks" I told him as he pulled out a chair for me to sit in. I really didn't expect him to be such a gentleman since he was really funny, but I wasn't complaining.

"So were you anyone before you became a spirit?" He asked me as he took a seat next to me.

"Not that I remember, I just kinda woke up like this." I responded.

"Really? Same goes for me, It must me a winter spirit thing.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him

"you just did." I looked at him. "I'm kidding ask away."

"You know were the classes are so I'm guessing this isn't your first year here?" he nodded

"Second year"

"so why do we have classes together?"

"Oh, this is the first year that nature spirits are allowed to take magic classes.

"Oh ok so I'm guessing you're in Slytherin?

"What, did the green band give it away?" He asked sarcastically as he raised his arm. We all had to wear bands to distinguish what group we were in. "And I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're in Ravenclaw?" he said pointing to my blue band. Just as he said that the class began.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**That is all for now. Next chapter we meet Rapunzel and Merida.**

**Curly out**


End file.
